


The Ferry Ride Over

by hischarmingcompanion



Series: Clawen Week [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen Week, Day 1, F/M, First Meeting, meet cute, they already push each other's buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischarmingcompanion/pseuds/hischarmingcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to enjoy the ferry ride back to the island before she went back to work, but this guy didn't seem to get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferry Ride Over

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Clawen Week! Uploaded to Tumblr on Monday but a bit late here. Enjoy!

Claire was on her way back from one of her rare trips to the mainland after meeting with some potential investors for lunch. She’d decided to ride the ferry for once, a welcome change from the chaotic helicopter rides she was used to. She’d always liked the ferry; the way the water occasionally sprayed across her face under the hot sun of Costa Rica and the slight breeze that floated through the strands of her hair. No one ever thought of Claire enjoying such simple things like this because she was never one to let her employees know. She liked to keep these things to herself.

“Hi there,” a voice from behind her spoke. She spun around to see a man, no older than 35 and quite muscular, smirking toward her. He was attractive, anyone could see that. “Not very often you see someone on these things by themselves. It’s all families and tour groups, usually.” He leaned against the railing next to her and she watched him with a cautious eye. “So, what are doing all by yourself? Lonesome vacation?”

She shook her head, letting a hint of a smile barely escape. “How do you know I’m alone? For all you know, my family could be below deck. Or I could be meeting with a group on the island.”

“Fair enough. Only, I was behind you when you got on the boat. So, that crosses out family.” He looked her over carefully and she narrowed her eyes. “And you’re not really dressed in the normal tourist attire, are you? I mean, you could be part of an ‘Adventures in Impractical Clothing’ group, but I sincerely doubt one of those even exists, so that’s a no. Also, no park map, no luggage, and you seem to be clutching your phone so hard, I’m thinking you’re about ten seconds from breaking it with your bare hands.” She unconsciously dropped the hand holding her phone to her side, hiding it. “I’m guessing you’re not here for pleasure.” His smirk deepened and she rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. He was ruining her ferry ride.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She asked, impatiently.

He offered his hand for a shake and she took it. “Owen. And you must be Claire.”

She glared at him suspiciously and retracted her hand. “How do you know that?” He laughed.

“It’s on your employee badge.” He pointed. She looked down at the belt of her suit pants and saw her Jurassic World Key Card dangling there. She nodded, more to herself than him.

“Right. Is there something you want, Owen?”

“What? A guy can’t just come over and say ‘Hello’?” She scoffed.

“Not in my experience.” He laughed. It was a nice laugh. “And you come over here, assuming that I’m going to the island alone, when here you are; spending your time talking to me instead of an annoyingly large mass of hawaiian print shirts. So, what are you doing here alone?”

His face reverted back to that telling smirk. “Maybe I work here.”

She laughed. “No, you don’t.” He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “I would know,” she informed him.

“Would you now?”

“Yes. It’s my job,” she replied. The smirk still hadn’t left his face and her calming ferry ride was nearly over. “Now, what do you want?”

He smiled, genuinely, and she was nearly caught off balance. “Alright, you caught me. I just happened to see a beautiful girl; wind whipping through her hair, seemingly in her own perfect world, and I just had this feeling that if I didn’t hear her speak, then I might as well just leave cause coming here would no longer have been worth it.”

Claire could’ve sworn she’d stopped breathing. No one had really said anything like that to her before and it had been a long time since anyone had even come close to it. She didn’t know what was happening. She was usually so in-control. Who the hell was this guy?

Just then, a loud, booming voice sounded around them. “Welcome to Isla Nublar! Home of Jur-” They’d docked. She hadn’t even noticed. The announcer seemed to snap her out of it, though.

She cleared her throat and stood up straight, chin held high. “Well, thank you, but if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to get to.” She quickly moved around him and exited the ferry without looking back. So much for her stress-relieving ferry ride.

Well, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

Later, when Zara reminded her of her meeting with the park’s new raptor trainer that InGen had hired, she barely held in the coffee she’d just sipped when a familiar man, no more than 35 and quite muscular, strolled into her office with an all-telling smirk across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been driving me nuts! It's only Wednesday and I'm writing like three different fics today! Dying! -Emma
> 
> Tumblr: theelderwanda


End file.
